All Good Things Come to Those Who Wait
by luffyluffy
Summary: Kotetsu wakes up with a bump on his head, and handcuffed to a radiator in an abandoned building after getting kidnapped by a mysterious group.


For Kotetsu, the day had started out rather normal. Of course, it wasn't everyday he found himself in this situation, but ever since meeting Bunny it seemed like the gigantic jaws of life were content to use him as a squeaky tiger shaped chew toy. He pulled on his handcuffs a little, testing how much they would move. He could break through them easily with his Hundred Power, but the situation was poor. This complex was huge, and he had no idea how to get out. So he bided his time and waited, occasionally twisting his hands and wiggiling his fingers. These handcuffs were on too tight, cutting off the circulation. Almost as an afterthought, he wondered how this happened. It was probably _then_. He had been walking home, and took a detour through a back alley. I guess as a hero, you get slopping sometimes in terms of self protection. Long story short, it appeared, by the feel of the large lump on the back of his head, that someone struck him with a pipe. One hit was all it took to knock him out? He would have to do more training with Antonio later. He rattled his handcuffs hard against the radiator he was cuffed too, alerting the guard closest to him.

"Hey! You gunna feed me? I'm starving!"

The guard turned to him, before striking him across the face with the butt of his rifle.

"Shut up! Don't speak until you're spoken too!"

Kotetsu growled. Oh boy, these kidnappers would rue the day they kidnapped Wild Tiger. He continued to twist his wrists, the handcuffs rubbing his skin raw. He didn't feel it though, just kept twisting his hands, partly to keep them from going numb, partly because he was nervous. He really did not want Bunny coming and saving him. He was his senior! He's been a hero for over 10 years, there was no way a standoffish rookie like Bunny was going to save him. He spoke too soon however, and suddenly the room exploded into action. Huge rocks went flying through the windows to Kotetsu's left, shattering them and sending both glass and a cold blast of air rocketing through the room. The sound of gunfire echoed loudly threw narrow hallways, along with the sound of men yelling. Kotetsu activated his Hundred Power, and ripped through his handcuffs. Now wasn't the ideal time, but like hell he was going to stay here and get shot. Taking a moment to punch his guard in the face, he sprinted down the first hallway he could find, taking care to avoid nearly everything he could, as he didn't want to waste his precious five minutes. Suddenly, a whole group of people rushed by him. More kidnappers! Jeez, just how many people were in on this? One of them grabbed him.

"It's the prisoner!"

They cried, and suddenly Kotetsu was swamped, covered with the entire squad. It also just happened, that his time limit struck.

"Arrgggg! Why noooooowwww?"

He screamed loudly as he struggled, getting dog piled. Suddenly, as though by a miracle, he was lifted out of the fray by his foot, staring a certain pink mecha in the face. He groaned. So much for his pride.

"About time Bunny! I swear I was going to die in there!"

He thrashed about, aiming upside down punches at Barnaby's chest. Barnaby prompted dropped him, letting him hit his head on the floor quite unceremoniously.

"My name is Barnaby. Not Bunny. Now get up, let's get out of here."

Kotetsu jumped up, yanking up Barnaby's visor.

"Hey you!" he yelled, "Yeah, you can get out, but how am I supposed too? My powers have run out!"

A stream of bullets went by them, leaving holes in the walls. Barnaby grabbed Kotetsu and jumped behind a corner.

"MUST you always announce that?" He yanked his visor back down. "You're always in the way!"

Kotetsu pulled on his hair in frustration at the situation.

"Well what about you? Surely you should still have your powers!"

Barnaby looked away, and stayed quiet.

"… I used mine already."

Kotetsu wasn't sure whether to scream or hold his head. So he did both. He screamed, and then held his forehead. Of course, his witty retort was cut silent, as both he and Barnaby took a hammer to the back of the head.

Kotetsu woke up what felt like hours later, tied to that radiator again. The only difference was the addition of chairs covering his entire body, and Barnaby, stripped of his suit, still knocked out next to him, in a similar set up. Kotetsu frowned, and kicked him.

"Hey Bunny! Wake up! Hey!"

He yelled in a loud whisper. His kicking brought Barnaby back. He groaned loudly, slowly opening his eyes. When he realized where he was and began to squirm helplessly against his own chains. Kotetsu noticed that his feet were handcuffed, these kidnappers were smart. He found himself chuckling, watching his superhero partner silently panic. He leaned back against the radiator, it's warmth feeling rather good in this now windowless freezing building. Perhaps one of the other hero's would save Bunny and him. Perhaps. Ether way, it wasn't going to be big on dignity. He closed his eyes and began to plan a contingency plan.


End file.
